Die letzten Worte
Die letzten Worte... * ... der Airbus-Crew: „Das Lämpchen da blinkt - ach vergessen wir´s.“ * ... der Blondine im Flugzeug: „Schau mal, Manni, ich kann mit meinem Handy die Landeklappen ausfahren“ * ... der Challenger-Crew: „Laßt die Frau da mal ans Steuer.“ * ... der Ehefrau: „Mein Mann kommt erst in drei Stunden nach Hause.“ * ... der Eintagsfliege zur anderen: „Bis Morgen!“ * ... der Geisel: „Du wirst doch niemals schießen, Feigling.“ * ... der Geisel: „Traust dich nie“ * ... der jungen Gelse: „Danke für den lieben Applaus.“ * ... der Jungfrau: „Oooooh! Neiiin! Oooooooooooooooh!!!“ * ... der Maus: Mami kuck mal, die Katze hat gar keine Angst vor mir! * ... der Mutter: „Ich habe alle Zettel in die Kiste da geräumt.“ * ... der Mutter: „Ich habe deine Disketten sortiert“ * ... der Putzfrau: „Ich putz' nur noch schnell das Balkongeländer* ...“ * ... der Schwiegermutter: „Hast du das Balkongeländer schon befestigt?“ * ... der Turmspringerin: „Das Wasser ist heute aber schön klar!“ * ... der Weihnachtsgans: „Oh, du fröhliche* ...“ * ... des Abteilungsleiter: „*Hicks* ... Du Orschloch schaust echt aus wie mei Chef“ * ... des AKW-Wartungsmechanikers: „Kümmert euch nicht drum, das is nur 'n Bug.“ * ... des Alkoholikers: „Dich sauf ich doch untern Tisch!“ * ... des Alzheimerpatienten: Waren das jetzt fünf oder sechs Beruhigungstabletten? * ... des Angestellten: „*Hicks* ... Du Arschloch siehst aus wie mein Chef.“ * ... des Anglers: „Die Sache hat einen Haken!“ * ... des Anstreichers: „Aber sicher ist das Gerüst stabil.“ * ... des Architekten: „Da fällt mir doch gerade was ein* ...“ * ... des Astronauten: „Für was ist dieser rote Knopf?“ * ... des Astronauten: „Nein, nein, meine Luft reicht noch für eine Viertelstunde.“ * ... des Astronauten: Ich dachte, du hättest das gemacht * ... des Atomphysikers: „Kritische Masse? Noch nie davon gehört* ...“ * ... des Ausbrechers: „Die Leiter hängt jetzt fest.“ * ... des Ausländers in Deutschland: „Die werfen die Mollies bestimmt nicht.“ * ... des Autofahrers: „Wenn das Schwein da nicht abblendet, mach´ ich´s auch nicht.“ * ... des Autoschlossers: „Laß mal die Hebebühne ein Stück runter* ...“ * ... des Bademeisters: „Halt durch. Ich rette dich.“ * ... des Baggerfahrers: „Was ist das da unten denn für ein Metallzylinder? Mal nachsehen* ...“ * ... des Bahngleisarbeiters: „Was, der Zug kommt heute früher?“ * ... des Bauern: „Der Stier ist doch zahm!“ * ... des Bauern: „Mit dem Traktor komm ich da rauf!“ * ... des Baustatikers: „Ich glaube, ich habe mich da irgendwo verrechnet* ...“ * ... des Beifahrers: „Rechts ist frei!“ * ... des Bekloppten: „Ich bin ein Vogel* ...“ * ... des Bergsteigerlehrlings: „Ach, so muß man die Knoten machen* ...“ * ... des Bergsteigers: „Waren gar nicht mal teuer, diese Karabinerhaken* ...“ * ... des betrunkenen Autofahrers: „Scheiß Baum, weich´ doch endlich aus!“ * ... des Bettnässers: „Mach´ mal die Heizdecke an!“ * ... des Biologen: „Die Schlange da kenn´ ich, die ist nicht giftig!“ * ... des Blinden: „Ich hab´s kommen sehen.“ * ... des Bombenentschärfers: „Ich nehm´ den roten Draht.“ * ... des Bombenentschärfungsteamleiters: „Klar kannst du den Draht da durchschneiden!“ * ... des Bomberpiloten über feindlichem Gebiet: „Boa, tolles Feuerwerk!“ * ... des Börsianers: „Alles kaufen!“ * ... des Briefträgers: „ Braves Hündchen! „ * ... des Bungee-Jumpers: „Hurraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!“ * ... des Busfahrers: „CHRRRRRRRRR!“ * ... des Chefs: „Tolles Geschenk! - So ein Feuerzeug in Revolverform!“ * ... des Chemielehrers: „Dieser Versuch ist völlig ungefährlich.“ * ... des Chemielehrers: „Keine Sorge, das Zeug ist nicht giftig!“ * ... des Chemiestudenten: „Das ist wirklich eine interessante Reak* ...“ * ... des Chemikers: „Darf das warm werden?“ * ... des Chemikers: „Und jetzt der Schütteltest“ * ... des Chemikers: „Wie das wohl schmeckt?“ * ... des Computerbastlers: „Der Händler hat gesagt, die zwei Karten vertragen sich.“ * ... des Computerfreaks: „Auf meinem Rechner gibt es keine Viren!“ * ... des Computers: „Sind Sie sicher? J/N“ * ... des Co-Piloten: „Was meinst Du mit ´Ich hab´ vergessen zu tanken´?“ * ... des Crewmitglieds auf der Estonia: „Schlechte Luft hier. Ich mach´ mal die Klappe auf!“ * ... des Dachdeckers: „Eigentlich windstill heute* ...“ * ... des Detektivs: „Klarer Fall: Sie sind der Mörder!“ * ... des Diabetikers: „Zucker?“ * ... des Dinosauriers: Was fällt denn da vom Himmel! * ... des Do-it-yourself-Mechanikers: „Das müßte eigentlich halten* ...“ * ... des Dynamitwerfers: „Was muss ich jetz mit der roten Stange hier machen?“ * ... des E-Gitarre-Spielers: „Gib' noch ein wenig Saft drauf.“ * ... des Ehemannes: „Aber Mausi, Du bist doch wohl nicht eifersüchtig* ...“ * ... des Ehemannes: „Das Essen schmeckt heut' aber komisch!“ * ... des Einbrechers: „Die Bullen lassen sich hier nie sehen.“ * ... des Eisbergs: Scheisse, die Titanik! * ... des Elektrikerlehrlings: „Klar hab´ ich den Strom abgeschaltet!“ * ... des Elektrikers: „Alles klar, kannst jetzt einschalten* ...“ * ... des Elektrikers: „rot oder bl* ...“ * ... des Elektrikers: „Was’n das für’n Kabel?“ * ... des Elektrikers:Haben sie den Strom abgeschalten? * ... des Elektroinstallateur: „Wat is denn das für´n Kabel???“ * ... des Erfinders: „So, probieren wir´s mal aus* ...“ * ... des Fahrlehrers: „So, das probieren Sie nun alleine.“ * ... des Fahrlehrers: „Versuchen Sie es Mal alleine“ oder „Parken Sie mal da drüben an der Kai-Mauer“ * ... des Fahrprüfers: „Parken Sie bitte dort an der Kaimauer!“ * ... des Fahrradfahrers: „Schau mal, freihändig!!!“ * ... des Fahrstuhlpassagiers: „Abwärts, bitte!“ * ... des Fallschirmspringers (als er in Bodennebel eintaucht): „Die kleine Wolke nehme ich noch mit!“ * ... des Fallschirmspringers: „Scheiß Motten!!!“ * ... des Feldwebels: „Sie können ja noch nicht mal eine Scheunenwand treffen auf diese Entfer* ....“ * ... des Fensterputzers: „Man kann ja auch freihändig auf eine Leiter steigen!“ * ... des Fernfahrers: „Selbst nach 20 Stunden fahrt ohne Pause schlaf ich ni* ... cht* ... e* ...“ * ... des Fleischermeisters: „Kalle, wirf mir mal das Messer rüber.“ * ... des Flugkapitäns: „Wir landen in wenigen Minuten planmäßig.“ * ... des Fußgängers auf der Straße: „der bremst hoffentlich noch“ * ... des Fußgängers: „Der will doch bestimmt nur spielen, oder???“ * ... des Gastes im Restaurant: „Ich nehme das Pilzragout.“ * ... des Geisterfahrers: „Was heißt hier einer??? Hunderte!!!“ * ... des Gerichtsvollziehers: „* ... und die Pistole da wird auch gepfändet!“ * ... des Gerichtsvollziehers: „und die Pistole ist auch gepfändet!“ * ... des Gleisarbeiters: „Nein, der Zug da fährt auf dem Nebengleis!“ * ... des Großwildjägers: „Hmm, eben war er noch da drüben* ...“ * ... des Häftlings: „Hält das Bettlaken auch wirklich??“ * ... des Handgranatenwerfers: „Bis wieviel, sagten Sie, muß ich zählen?“ * ... des Harald Junke: Ist auch Schnaps in meiner Torte * ... des Hardware-Bastelers: „Das Netzkabel lasse ich als Erdung dran!“ * ... des Helden „Ha, da sorg ich schon dafür dass die mich nicht treffen!“ * ... des Helden: „Ich geh voraus!“ * ... des Helden: „Wieso Hilfe? Das sind doch nur drei* ...“ * ... des Henkers: „Das Fallbeil klemmt? Kein Problem, ich schaue mal nach* ...“ * ... des Holz-Anstreichers: „Xyladecor - für Innen- und Außenanstrich* ...“ * ... des Holzfällers: Baum fällt!!! * ... des Kaminkehrers: „Ganz schön rutschig hier oben.“ * ... des Kapitäns der Estonia: „Die Bugklappe ist offen! Lasst uns der Sache auf den Grund gehen!“ * ... des Kapitäns der Titanic: „Das Schiff taucht was!“ * ... des Kapitäns: „Das Schiff ist unsinkbar!“ * ... des Kellners: „Hat's geschmeckt?“ * ... des Kletterer: „Auch die billigen Karabiner sind gut!“ * ... des Lehrers: „Heut machen wir mal die Pause durch!“ * ... des Lehrers: „Wer am längsten Lust anhält, darf heute eher gehen!“ * ... des LKW-Fahrers: „Diese alten Brücken halten ewig!“ * ... des Machos: „Hallo Süße, wie wär´s mit uns beiden?“ * ... des Mannes: Du Mausi, mein Körper ist einfach zu schön um ihn nur mit einer Frau zu teilen! * ... des Mantafahrers: „Da paß´ ich noch durch, ey!“ * ... des Maschinenschlossers: „Aber sicher habe ich die Papierpresse ausgeschaltet!“ * ... des Matrosen: „Ich dachte nie, daß ich mal schwimmen müßte.“ * ... des Maurers: „schmeiss mal den Hammer rüber“ * ... des Mensakoches: „Merkwürdig ruhig da draußen* ...“ * ... des Metzgers: „Wirf mir mal das große Messer da rüber!“ * ... des Möbelpackers: „Wenn Dir das Klavier aus den Händen rutscht, sag bescheid!“ * ... des Motorradfahrers in der Kurve: „Ööööööööl* ...“ * ... des Motorradfahrers in einer engen Kurve: „Ööööööööööööööhhhhhlllll!!!!!!“ * ... des Nachtwächters: „Hallo, ist da jemand?“ * ... des Nitroglyzerinlieferanten: „Fang!“ * ... des Oberfeldwebels auf dem Truppen-Schießübungs-Platz: „Die Idioten treffen doch nicht mal ein Scheunentor aus dieser Entfernung!“ * ... des Paketezustellers:“* ...ein braves Hündchen bist Du aber* ...“ * ... des Panzerfahrers: „Der trifft nie!“ * ... des Patienten: „Ist diese Spritze auch ungefährlich?“ * ... des Pfarrers: Lieber Gott, mach das die Kanzel hält. * ... des Piloten zum Copiloten: „Was soll das heißen 'Ich hab vergessen zu tanken'?“ * ... des Piloten: „Mist GAME OVER“ * ... des Piloten: „Was heißt du hast nicht aufgetankt?“ * ... des Pilzesammlers: „Keine Angst, ich kenne mich damit aus.“ * ... des Pilzsammlers: Keine Angst ich kenn mich damit aus. * ... des PKW-Fahrers: „Morgen laß´ ich mal die Bremsen überprüfen.“ * ... des Politikers: „Zu keiner Zeit bestand irgendeine Gefahr für die Bevölkerung!“ * ... des Polizisten: „Ha, 5 Schuss er hat keine Munition mehr“ * ... des Polizisten: „Sechs Schuß, der hat keine Munition mehr* ...“ * ... des Poppers: „Na, du blöder Skinhead?!?“ * ... des Postboten: „Braves Hundchen* ...“ * ... des Postboten: „Oh, was bist du für ein süßen Hundchen!“ * ... des Präsidentensohnes: „Wofür ist dieser rote Knopf?“ * ... des Priesters: „Laßt uns in dieser schweren Stunde auf Gott vertrauen.“ * ... des Radfahrer: „Die Bremsen hab ich richten lassen“ * ... des Radfahrers: „Der muß anhalten, ich hab´ ja Vorfahrt* ...“ * ... des Rekruten: „Den Stift hab ich abgezogen, aber was macht man mit der Granate?“ * ... des Rennfahrers: „Ob der Mechaniker weiß, daß ich was mit seiner Freundin habe?“ * ... des Rennfahrers: Ob der Mechaniker weiß, dass ich was mit seiner Frau habe? * ... des säuregeschädigten Baumes: „It´s raining again“ * ... des Schiedsrichters: „Nein, das ist kein Elfmeter.“ * ... des Schornsteinfegers: „*HUST* Ich seh' nichts mehr.“ * ... des Schülers:Quatsch, der Test ist erst morgen! * ... des Schwarzarbeiters: Sie sind doch nicht vom Finanzamt. * ... des Schweissers: „Ups* ...“ * ... des schwerhörigen Granatenwerfers: „So, ich hab jetz den Ring geworfen. Und was muss ich jetzt mit der Granate machen.“ * ... des Schwimmers: „Nein, hier gibt es keine Haie“ * ... des Sensationsreporters: „Das wird DIE Aufnahme!“ * ... des Software-Entwicklers: „Natürlich habe ich ein intaktes Backup!“ * ... des Sohnes zur Mutter: „Du hast mir überhaupt nichts vorzuschreiben!“ * ... des Sonnenanbeters: „Welches Ozonloch?“ * ... des Sportlehrers: „Alle Speere zu mir!“ * ... des Sportlers:“Ich kann die Luft viel länger anhalten als du! * ... des Sportschützen: „Nur noch kurz den Lauf reinigen* ...“ * ... des Sprengmeisters: „Soo empfindlich ist das Zeug auch nicht* ...“ * ... des Statikers: „Das hält!“ * ... des Steinzeitmenschen: „Ich frag´ mich, was da in der Höhle ist* ...“ * ... des Studenten: „Ich gehe in die Mensa!“ * ... des Stuntmans: „Wie? Reality-TV?“ * ... des Surfers: „Hier gibt's keine Haie!“ * ... des Tankwarts: „Hast Du mal Feuer?“ * ... des Tankwarts: „Sie dürfen hier nicht rauchen!“ * ... des Tankwarts: Ich Rauch mal eine! * ... des Tauchers: „Hai“ * ... des Tauchers:“Blubbb“ * ... des Tauchers:“Irgendwas fehlt mir da am Rücken* ...“ * ... des Tennisprofis beim Doppel: „Meiner!!!“ * ... des Titanic Kapitäns: „Woher kommt das viele Wasser her??“ * ... des Trapezkünstlers: „Fangnetze sind für Weichsemmler!“ * ... des Trapezkünstlers: „Wir werden das Ding schon schaukeln!“ * ... des Turmspringers: „Wo ist das Wasser???“ * ... des Turnlehrers: Alle Speere zu mir * ... des Türstehers: „Nur über meine Leiche!“ * ... des Türstehers: „Nur über meine Leiche* ...“ * ... des U-Boot Kapitäns: „Fenster auf is heiß hier!“ * ... des U-Boot Matrosen: „Jawohl Käpt'n, alle Luken dicht!“ * ... des U-Boot-Kapitäns: „Hier müßte mal dringend gelüftet werden.“ * ... des U-Boot-Matrosen: „Was für ne Luft hier! Ich lüfte mal!“ * ... des UN-Waffeninspekteurs: „Und was ist das für ein Pulver?“ * ... des Urlaubers: „Einmal Miami, bitte.“ * ... des Vampirs: „schöner Sonnenaufgang.“ * ... des Wachdienstes: „Ist da jemand?“ * ... des Walfängers: „So, den hätten wir am Haken!“ * ... des Wattwanderers: „Oh, meine Uhr ist stehengeblieben.“ * ... des Westerndarstellers: „Alles nur Platzpatronen.“ * ... des Zauberlehrlings: „Eigentlich bin ich ja noch nicht soweit, aber* ...“ * ... des Zeppelinfahrers: „jetzt ne Zigarre“ * ... des zum Tode verurteilten: „Die Woche fängt ja gut an.“ * ... von Alfred Biolek: „Das schmeckt aber komisch.“ * ... von Cäsar: „Et tu, Brute!?“ („Auch du, Brutus?“) oder „Tu quoque, filii!“ („Auch du, mein Sohn!“) [nicht authentisch] * ... von einen Mann im U-Boot: Ich mach mal kurz das Fenster auf! * ... von Helmut Zilk: „Wer schreibt mir denn da schon wieder!?“ * ... von Jesus: „Mehr Nägel, ich rutsche!“ * ... von Jesus: „Scheiß Ostern!“ * ... von Jesus: „Zuerst oben ihr Idioten!“ * ... von John F. Kennedy: „Komm, Schatz, lass uns heut' das Cabrio nehmen!“ * ... von Milli Vanilli: „So, jetzt singen wir mal selbst.“ * ... von Rainer Calmund: „Dat Schnitzel jeht noch rein!“ * ... von Steven Spielberg bei den Dreharbeiten von „Der weiße Hai“: „Tolles Modell; sieht aus wie echt!“ * ... von Tarzan: „Welcher Trottel hat die Liane geölt?“ * ... zweier Löwenbändiger: „Wie? Ich dachte, DU hättest sie gefüttert!?!“ * ... zweier Marins im Krieg: “Na klar hab ich vorher nachgeladen“ Kategorie:Texte zu Beruf & Arbeitsplatz